World's Apart
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Something Terrible happens to Bella that tears her and Edward apart. Some time later she meets an unexpected visitor in the meadow. BxE R


**A/N okay so I decided to redo this story due to complaints, okay and I suppose that I need to clarify, Bella IS a vampire in this story. Sorry once again that this story was so rushed I hate it when people rush their stories. So I am fixing mine. Peace.**

I slammed my car door shut and I ran off into the woods breaking things and thrashing about. I couldn't understand why he would do this to me. I ran off into the meadow. I ran to the middle of the meadow, I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw and fists. If I could cry I would be sobbing right now. A dry sob escaped my lips. God, I still love him like crazy. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Why, why did that idiot have to do this to me? I was his friend and he betrayed me. He ripped my heart out. More sobs came from my lips. The hole in my chest was there, again. I hadn't been to the meadow since before…it happened. Jacob that backstabbing so called friend kidnapped me and held me hostage. No one knew he had me. Edward changed me after graduation and we faked my death. We were going to leave Forks soon, we were getting everything in order. Jacob held me for God knows how long. When he released me, they were gone. Jacob said that I was dead to the Cullen's and that Edward didn't want to see me any more, so they left. I still loved Edward and hoped that wherever he was that he was happy. I heard movement behind me I didn't care I was nothing without my angel. I was still shaking with sobs when I heard a voice.

"Bella?" the voice broke. I thought for sure that this was a hallucination. I stood up and turned around. To my surprise Edward stood before me, a picture of perfection. He took a step towards me his eyes looked tortured.

"E-Edward?" My voice broke. That was all I could say before I broke down into violent sobs, I began to drop to the ground but Edward's strong arms caught me. He held me tight against him.

(**okay so now you are probably wondering about Edward's reaction so I'm going to switch to his POV and then back to Bella's**)

EPOV

I saw Bella, _my_ Bella kneeling on the ground. A wave of love, passion, and hurt swept over me.

"Bella?" I was at a loss for words I couldn't speak, or think, all I was focused on was Bella, she was here, alive. Flashbacks of when that mutt told me she didn't love me any more bombarded my mind.

"E-Edward?" She was surprised to see me. She broke down into fierce sobs. But, she didn't love me. She actually looked _happy_ to see me. When she started to fall I ran and caught her. I held her body against mine, where it should be. Then when I finally found my voice, she spoke

(**Now I'm going to switch back to BPOV**)

BPOV

"I'm so sorry Edward" I hugged him fiercely.

"Bella what happened?" he whispered. "You just disappeared, I went to look for you and that mutt found me and told me that you had moved on, and didn't love me any more" Jacob was officially toast. How could he?

"Wh-what?" I pulled away from his embrace and stared at him with confused eyes. "That's impossible" I realized what happened. I growled. "That dog is going to DIE", I yelled.

"Bella what's going on?"

"Edward, I never left. Jacob kidnapped me and held me hostage. He told me that _you_ didn't love me any more, and when he released me you weren't here any more. I thought it was true. I never stopped loving you. I still do" He looked at me with wide eyes. "Edward I love you" I threw myself at him. He held me tight and covered my face and neck with kisses. In between kisses he said he loved me and that he was sorry for leaving. He looked into my eyes.

"I will never leave you again, I love you Bella" He then crushed his lips to mine. Our bodies pressed to each other's. My hand's tangled into his hair welding him to me. He snaked one hand up to my neck and held me fast against him. He still held me recklessly close to himself as he kissed me. This is where I am meant to be, with him and in his arms, after a while I spoke.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Alice finally was able to get a clear vision of you"

"I missed you, it felt like we were world's apart" I was nothing, I just rolled myself into a ball and went numb.

"I was miserable with out you" He gently kissed me. "Bella, I should have done this earlier, before you left." He got on one knee. "Bella, you are the love of my life, you are my sunshine, my life. With out you I am nothing. I can't live without you, will you do the honor of becoming my wife, Bella, will you marry me?" finally I thought that he would never ask.

I smiled, "Yes!" He stood up and kissed me with more passion than any time before. "I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." With all that I am.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, truly I do" I smile when he used me soon to be last name. I finally get to keep my angel permanently. No matter how happy I was there was still the matter of the dog that caused me pain. I was going to kill him.

"Edward how long was I gone?" His happy face fell. It must have been a long time. To me it felt like years, decades that I was away from him.

"Five years today" He looked down. It took me a moment to register the news. I broke into tearless sobs again. Five. Whole. Years. He soothed me. I kissed his face again. I pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Edward, there is a dog that needs to be _put down_", I snarled. This was the end of the line.

"Lead the way love" He growled back. Both our eyes were flat black. We ran off and when we reached my car Jacob was casually leaning against it. I lunged at him. My hands wrapped around his throat. I was going to strangle him. How dare he even think about talking to me.

"You worthless, lying, cheating, pathetic piece of scum!" I yelled as I smashed his head to the ground. I began to punch him furiously. He threw me off. Trying to keep his composure and not transform.

"Bella, I did this for your own good—" I cut him off.

"I hate you, do you hear me, hate you. I do not love you, nor could I ever. You are a stupid mutt, Jacob Black. I'm going to murder you, and be glad about it!" He stared at me in amazement. I meant every word I said. I was going to rip him limb from limb. The rest of the Cullen's appeared. One by one they exited the cars. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. They all had angered looks an their faces. We circled the doom wolf and together we killed Jacob. (**Sorry that I didn't go into details about killing him, it sounds a little weird. I just am not good at death scenes**)

"The deed is done, although this is not punishment enough for the hell he put me through." We all left to go to the Cullen's house. Edward and I took my car and the others followed us. The whole car ride was silence. Edward and my hands were intertwined. I was still shaking with anger when we entered the living room. For a moment everyone stood looking at me. A wave of calm and peace flowed around us. I sent a thankful look at Jasper who kindly smiled. To my surprise Rosalie abruptly walk over to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"We missed you so much Bella" Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah, it was like my little sister died" Emmett wrapped me in a bear hug. He ruffled my hair.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she flung her arms around me, she was swaying back and forth. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here, I tried to find you, honestly I did, I'm sorry I couldn't sooner"

"Shh Alice, it's ok" Jasper was the next to give me a hug, instead of saying anything he gave me a feeling of sibling love and happiness.

"Oh dear" Esme said as she gave me a motherly embrace. She was my mother now. "Are you okay?" he voice ringing with maternal concern.

"I'm fine now" Carlisle then gave me a hug and I walked back over to Edward. His arm making its way around my waist. We all sat down. Carlisle looked to me.

"Bella" Carlisle started "Would you like to tell us what happened when you disappeared?" I drew in a deep breath and recalled those horrible memories.

"I was at Charlie's when he wasn't home, getting a few of my personals I had hidden from him before I…died. And Jacob turned up with the rest of his pack. I told him we were leaving and that we weren't coming back for a long time, a long, long time. He said that wasn't necessary, and they kidnapped me. They held me in a room with nothing, and they would go weeks on end starving me, then they would shove some sort of game into the room and I would be barely satisfied." I looked to Edward. "One day they came in and said that you didn't love me any more, and that your family hated me. I didn't believe him, naturally, so they took me to your house and I saw that you weren't there. I thought he was serious. Then, I wouldn't eat any more they had to force me to feed, by threatening to put a human in the room. It was sick, the way they tortured me. Then today they let me out saying that, you all surely had forgotten all about me by now. And I ran to the meadow…" I looked around at my family. "And you know the rest" I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "This is where I belong, at with all you, my family. I haven't felt this loved in a _long_ time." I said as I shut my eyes. I felt a pair of small hands pull me up and into a hug, then another pair of strong arms followed by, five more. We all just stood there in this reuniting embrace. My family, forever. No one was going to take that away from me.

"I love you all" I said.

"We love you too" said Carlisle, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Well, now what?"

**A/N: TADA! There I hope that this redone edition is satisfactory. Please review. PEACE!**


End file.
